Walk on Water
by SS-Spirit
Summary: During RF 1: What happens when you're ripped from your home; all of your morals and values being stomped on and replaced with new, barbaric ones? That's what happened to each monster during the Sech's sneaky plot, and one Wolf isn't about to stand for it.
1. A Frosty Cave

Walk on Water

_Cold. Why must it always be so cold? _

It's not only cold, but dark and dry in this musty land that remained immune to the change of time. It was always so lonely living in the kind of conditions that led the young to have hope in the world, hope to one day see the light of the sun and bask in its warmth when the cruel reality of an icicle filled roof covered their heads, the sharp blades dangerously trembling over their heads when the occasional earthquake struck.

_It's so cruel. What have we done to deserve such a fate?_

I look around and see nothing but rocks and ice; barren of food and water unless one scavenged deeper into the cave. It was one thing to do this on your own, but another when escorting the young to get a much needed drink of water. It was let live or die in here. When a monster attacked, there was no retoran magic to defend you.

_I remember the face of my fallen brother and bow my head respectfully. Why has this life come upon us?_

Oh it's quite simple really; all you had to do was follow the correct formula. A foul, wretched flesh eating monster is equal to death. The villagers that enjoyed the freedom of the outside world were afraid of said monsters. When you put the formula together, it comes out something like this…

Monster = Death

Villagers = Afraid of Monsters

Villagers = Afraid of Death

And who wasn't afraid of death? I lived around it each day in this eternal mix of fall and winter. I traveled between seasons like a Goddess, always immune to the flow of time until night and day were finally nonexistent. There was always the eerie feeling of midnight that tapped against my shoulders, retreating into the shadows when I dared to turn around.

I live as a part of the nameless monsters in a closet of the earth; a social order existing between us that would deal out any form of punishment without mercy if you dared to defy it. The Chimera that lived in the deepest part of the cave, blocked by a mysterious ice covered door with a silver sheen was our only source of protection from it's fierce claws. It was always there, and with a power greater than our own, it was able to see our daily lives. It was our king, our leader that controlled our very existence.

The second in the chain of order was the largest group in the entire cave, though few dared to show our faces to any stranger that passed through. We were the Wolves, with shaggy manes and blood stained claws, we were mutts compared to the Chimera. But it was a better position compared to the ranks below us. We rarely interacted with the other classes of monsters, since it provided nothing but bloodshed due to an intense civil rivalry between our classes. All those below us were weak. Prey. One should never bond with such a pathetic thing.

_I realize that I do not have the best moral values, like the ones I used to possess when I lived in the Forest of Beginnings, but times have changed. I remain the way I am today because of this lifestyle. I adapted. I became what those villagers have labeled me; a monster. _

I've lost the voice that I've once had, and that is my regret. Nose raised into the air, I could sense the incoming danger as I ventured out of my territory. There was a fierce murderous intent that followed my dirty frame as I gazed down the staircase. There were weak monsters up here; ones that enjoyed ganging up on the strong, in which case, I could surely be defeated. The goal was to single one out, kill it, and swiftly carry it back to the pack so it could be devoured as a group. Simple, right?

'_If only it was…'_ I thought through clenched teeth, barred at the black cloaked ghost that loomed at the opposing side of the river. It could easily float over the river and attack me, but I had my guard up and that was enough to frighten it off. I scoffed at its weakness, puffing out my chest as I walked through the snow and ice. Several pomme pomme's hid behind rocks, whimpering as I walked past them. I could care less for the things; Wolves were NOT vegetarians. That was what she told the others, at least. She gave a warning snarl to the creatures, gazing into their terrified, wide eyes. There was something pitiful about it that made her feel somewhat sad. These days, she preferred being sad. There was a sense of comfort in it when all one could feel was rage and fear.

_It wasn't always this way. This way. "The monster" way. _

Before the strange machines, before the loss of her brother, before the Chimera; there had been peace in The Forest. She looked thoughtfully around the corner, seeing several little mages sitting around a camp fire as they rambled on about some unimportant subject. Though intelligent, they were weak. They were still worth more trouble than they were worth. What was a real delicacy were the demons, with rich blood that could satisfy a pup's hunger for days. It was perfect.

It was a good thing that they were so abundant, even though her eyes hadn't fallen upon them yet. The mage's conversation unconsciously floated into her ears, her silver sheen melting into the snow below her.

"So who got knocked out last week?" One little mage asked, using the tip of it's staff to give the fire some much needed air.

"A shindra. It was what Chimera asked for, apparently." Another replied, giving a weak chuckle. "Better them and not us!" He snorted as if this was some scientific fact, but the others weren't nearly as convinced.

"I don't like this. It's been too quiet recently. Something's gonna happen." An older, bearded mage whispered, pointing the tip of his staff into the fire in order to give it some extra oomph.

"Wise one, you don't think we could be targeted next, do you? Why, our blood is sour to the taste. And we hardly have meat on our bones. Our magic does not even compare to the elemental shindra." A younger one tried to reason, but the old mage was not convinced.

"He who does not expect is sure to get a surprise." He warned, giving a wistful sigh as he stroked the long, wispy strands of hair upon his chin.

The wolf rolled her eyes at such a worthless conversation; they were such proving that they weren't worth the time and effort to kill. She tip toed with stealth around the corner, avoiding their attention as she came through into the next room. She held her breath, catching the all too familiar scent of demons.

_Huh…? What else is there? Something rotten. Putrid. Filthy. _

As the unfamiliar stench grew closer, the wolf realized something very uncomfortable. Though the machine that drew out demons remained standing tall, there were none in sight. She swore out loud as she whirled around with a defensive hiss, tail swishing around dangerously behind her like a whip. There was no sign of the demons, but it was unlikely for them to have left their territory.

'_Oh Chimera!' _She thought with a yowl, covering her nose with her front paw as she looked around. She could literally see the scent forming in a gloomy mist from the next territory over. _'What died?!'_ With her keen sense of smell, this was magnified times 100! No, make that 1,000!

All she could hear in the distance were strange clicking sounds of an unfamiliar tongue. Footsteps that sounded shaky, almost like a demon, but with sheets of metal clanging against each other. It was new. It was strange. She was unprepared and she hated herself for it.

"Just watch me, Mist! I'll show you who's the **real **explorer around here!" The strange figure clicked, and the wolf felt like she was about to pass out when he came into view. She couldn't understand a word he said, none of it sounded meaningful. It all sounded fake, like lies from a bad pup's mouth.

"Who's the real explorer around here, Zavier?" Another voice asked with her scent completely veiled behind that putrid odor. She was startled at the female's presence, and hopped backwards in a sudden scramble for safety.

'_Oh geez…not this. Not now._' She gasped, seeing a small demon sitting right next to her, looking at her with the most terrified expression. She was dumbstruck, and couldn't even think of what to say in a situation like this. The demon clutched its weapon protectively, trying to act threateningly, but she had seen the fear and knew it was futile. She couldn't attack or defend without alerting the strange creatures of her presence. Those…_outsiders_. Humans! Beings that needed to be reported to the Chimera at once, unless you wanted to be called a traitor. This demon was getting off of the hook, although it didn't realize it yet.

"AGH! M-M-Mist?!" Zavier jumped backwards in total surprise, ending up a little bit closer to the rock the monsters were hiding behind. "W-When…why…where…" He started asking, unable to believe that his crush was standing right behind him…and he hadn't even noticed her! What did she hear? How much?! He was starting to inwardly panic, but held it with a weak smile.

"Zavier, those aren't full sentences." She blinked at him, containing an air of naivety as she walked closer to him.

"Why are you here?! Don't you know how easy it is to get killed in here!?" Zavier practically screamed. Well, it _was_ a weak smile. He grasped the surprised girl by her shoulders and started shaking her, as if it would let some of the air flow into her brain and let it start working again.

"Z-Zavier. I'm getting dizzy." She giggled, a cold blush appearing on her face despite the extra clothing she was wearing. Zavier paused and had a real blush forming on his face, stopping and looking awkwardly to the side.

"Uh. So. Yeah. Why are you here?" He asked, trying to save some of his manly pride while he still could. "Where you worried about me?" He flashed her a cheesy smile, hoping to get a good reaction from Mist.

"I didn't have a clue you were even in here." She blinked at him again, wondering if she might've said the wrong thing when a look of horror crossed his face.

"What?! You walked in here, knowing it was dangerous, and with nothing to protect you? Are you crazy?!" Zavier screamed, shaking her shoulders again.

"N-no s-silly!" She managed to say through the shaking, when Zavier stopped so he could at least hear what she had to say. "I'm wearing my lucky underwear today! I'll be fine." She smiled cutely at him, oblivious to the odd change of expression in Zavier's face.

_I smell blood…_

The Wolf became suspicious after hearing nothing but loud, annoying clicks between the female and the male. The scent of blood made her move forward, her head sticking out from behind her shelter. It was an odd angle, but she could see drops of blood drizzling out of the male's nose. She knew what that meant…

_Humans disgust me._

"Um…Zavier? Your nose is bleeding." Mist stated, since Zavier seemed to be in his own little world for a good few seconds.

"…huh?" He came to his senses and brushed his fingers against the blood in shock. Glancing up at Mist then at the blood on his fingers, he blushed like a mad man in an attempt to cover it up. "I-It's the dry air!" He explained, or at least tried to explain, to the worried girl.

"Oh…well, use a tissue. The ones with lotion on them are very good." Mist beamed, reciting something that Lara once said to her. She started to march ahead, blissfully unaware of any monsters that could be nearby.

"H-hey Mist! Wait! There are monsters there!" Zavier cried, at least making Mist stop at the edge of the room.

The wolf's heart stopped; as the female human's eyes turned they slowly gazed upon her silver frame like a child eyeing a toy it wants. The wolf gulped, wanting to avoid confrontation and pretended that she was a part of the rock. The camouflage helped, but she didn't account for the not-so-camouflaged demon sitting next to her.

"Awww! It's a baby one!" Her voice cooed as she immediately started towards the demon.

"What's cute?" Zavier asked nervously, having an extremely bad feeling about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange, feathery tail sticking out from the rock she was approaching. It took a second to realize what it was; a wolf!

"Mist get away from there!" He cried, bolting towards her protectively with his broadsword, meeting the tiny demon's staff as it tried to stab the young maiden's flesh. Zavier had no trouble pushing the small Demon back against the rock, having the spiked staff nearly touching its scrawny neck from the force of his attack. The demon hissed spitefully at his opposer, but words meant nothing as Zavier quickly back stepped away from the Demon, and before it could get its guard up he slashed it horizontally, automatically sending it back to the Forest of Beginnings.

_Shit! They took it down like it was nothing! Child or not, it should've had a chance! I do not want to be at the end of that sword!_

With the wolf's figure now easily seen by both Zavier and Mist, she knew she was in trouble. She snarled, slowly backing around the corner of the rock so she wouldn't fall for the same trick that took out the Demon.

"Careful, Mist. Stay behind me." Zavier ordered, and she gave a frightened nod in return. She hadn't even noticed the wolf, and seeing it now made her realize how close to death she had become.

_I don't want to fight them! I'm outmatched! I must get back to Master Chimera!_

She glared at the two, but realized that they happened to be blocking the exit that led to the Chimera. She hissed; hating fate for working this way as the fur bristled on her back. In her eyes was pure fright, although her body spoke otherwise.

"Zavier…I don't think it wants to attack us." Mist announced after gazing deeply into the wolf's eyes.

"Mist…just stay back. It's for its own good anyways. Back to The Forest, Wolf!" He shouted, charging towards her with his blade raised. Although Mist knew his words to be true, she couldn't help but pity the thing. What could it be thinking? Did it think it was going to die?

The wolf rose to the challenge with a swift leap above Zavier's blow, her paws striking down against the top of his head as she landed behind him. She glanced back at him, and at the girl in front of her. There was something about her…her scent…she could smell it clearly now that she was starting to get used to that ugly male's scent. It was the scent of pine. _The scent of home._

As she stared at Mist with a feeling of nostalgia replacing whatever monster rage that she might've had, Zavier took the chance to make a fierce blow against her back. She yelped as she scampered past the girl in a mix of pain and fear. With tears barely held in, she didn't give the two a second glance as she ran away.

"Zavier…how could you." Mist felt tears swelling up in her eyes, all out of sympathy for the wolf as she ran away from the scene. Zavier didn't chase after her, since no monster could have existed around that area. Not after sweeping the floor like it was a literal chore.

"But…I saved you." He stared at where she once stood; seemingly worried before deciding that it was another 'Mist quirk'. If that was the case, she'd be over it in a day or two. Until then, he was going to prove to everyone that Raguna was **not** all that.


	2. Ahhh! Monsters!

Ahhh! Monsters!

_Wow, I'm feeling all kinds of pain today. Stupid me. Stupid him! Stupid everyone! Why did I let that happen? How could I be so foolish?_

Ducking her head in shame and pain, the wounded shadow of a prideful figure lingered close by to where her attacker roamed. He was looking for her; a prize that had slipped out of his grasp as his blade grazed against her back. She hissed as the wound let out a curdling scream, crying out tears of red as they dripped down to her side. She wasn't going to last long if it kept bleeding, and likewise, her movement was impaired.

"Hah ha! You think you can hit me?" _That human_ jeered as a Mage shot a blast of ice in his direction; the sword easily took the blow as ice formed around it, transforming it into one giant icicle. The beast realized its mistake as the blade grew in power and might, and all she could hear was its frightened cries as the blade pierced through the monster. She didn't dare look at the monsters with the fear that she might come to pity them. Instead, she covered it up with the scowl that grew on her lips; the puddle of blood growing steadily around her.

_I may not be able to understand him, but that voice…oh I'll never forget that voice. _

She seethed, unable to accept her hastened retreat and the injury she sustained during her flight. She waited until he left, no mages or machines left in sight as her paws crept deeper into the room. There was no sign of the mages lying on the ground except for the faint trace of their scent; their fire still burning beside her. There was something symbolic about the whole thing, but the pain clouded her judgment at that time.

"M-miss…y-y-you're hurt." A voice emerged from the shadows; startling the she-wolf as she quickly stood up despite her back's howl of protest. Snarling at her new guest, she dared the being to show itself and meet her face to face.

"Ahhh!" The thing baa'd, crying at the sight of the fierce wolf about to maul it. Her defensive pose relaxed when she realized that the thing was merely a Woolie, and a beat up one at that.

"Stupid thing…never sneak up on a Wolf like that. I'll kill you next time you do." She tossed her head to the side, scowling as the Wooly wiped away its tears. It was wary of those cunning eyes of hers, and decided that keeping its distance would be best for now.

"That human got you t-t-oo, huh?" It sniffled, though now that she thought about it, the Wooly sounded more like a high pitched male.

"…what about it?" She huffed, starting to turn around since conversation was starting to seem pointless when the sun kept moving. It appeared that she wasn't even going to stay long enough to hear the Wooly's reply but she stood still by the entrance.

"N-nothing! I just thought that…that maybe I…could help." He whispered, his soft, sweet voice dimming along with his self esteem.

"…I've learned not to trust any monster except that of my own kind. I'm not about to change now." She stubbornly continued to walk ahead of the Wooly, who twitched in fear once he realized how alone he was. Gulping at the sudden feeling of danger creeping up on him, he helplessly trailed behind the wolf's figure. Once or twice she looked behind at the scuffle of rocks, but otherwise kept on walking. By the time she finally reached the steps, she was all worn out and collapsed at the base. From down below the hole, she could hear the shouts and howls from her pack calling out in warning.

_So he's down there, eh? Shoot, and I came this far...Chimera…forgive me._

Her thoughts started to weaken as the earth became unstable, spinning around and around while giving her a sudden seasickness that made her want to barf. The Wooly whimpered from behind and suddenly ran away, to where she didn't know, but its scent of fresh green peppers lingered in her nose. How odd that she would even be able to recognize such a scent. Even more so as to how the Wooly acquired such a scent, when the cave lacked such produce for many seasons. As far as food supplies went, many had only been able to survive eating other monsters or the occasional fish if one knew how to catch them.

"Perdita!" A female cried out as she attempted to climb up the steps, accidentally bumping noses as she took a frightened step back. She was actually quite pretty, dainty too with those apricot eyes shimmering at her in worry.

"Why are you here? Please let me out! I can't fight, Chimera knows it! And- oh Chimera you're hurt!" She gasped at the sight of blood and maneuvered over to Perdita's side, examining the wound in fright.

"L-Luvena…" Perdita grunted, trying to stand up but the younger one placed her paws firmly on her snout. The older wolf let out a snort as her weakened body was held in place.

"U-uhm…I-I don't know how to really help but…I think we have some traveler's loot that can help." Luvena hesitantly eyed the steps, hearing the angry barks of canines from down below. If they were still fighting, then it was possible for her sneak around the battle unscathed. Receiving a harsh death glare from Perdita sent shivers across the young wolf's body as she darted around the stairs, away from Perdita's view.

"Agh! No! Stop! Oy-you mutts let go of that, that's very fragile ya know." Zavier kept shouting with his breaths growing deeper and deeper, the toll of each battle whittling away at his stamina. Perdita could hear his voice growing louder and louder, and she couldn't help but wonder how one could be so loud in the midst of battle.

"Temporary retreat! Ya hear me, you mutts? I'll be back! Or my name isn't Zavier McKie, with the bloodline of champions!" He cried, his stench weaving in and out of her nostrils like a parasite. She coughed, inching backwards in an attempt to escape. For some reason, the smell seemed to be getting closer…

**Boink! Crash! Thud!**

He tripped over her body with a sudden yelp, falling face first into the ground. She stared at him; getting an unpleasant look at his rear end and praying to Chimera that he didn't fart. Luckily for her, he didn't even notice her and quickly scampered away from the scene.

"Is he gone?" A Wolf hesitantly asked, female, she thought.

"The intruder has retreated." An older wolf replied, his pride not hidden in the slightest as he let out a quick victory howl.

"Victory is ours! Long live Chimera! Down with mankind!" They all cried, letting out a long howl that quickly gave Perdita a headache.

Several voices from down continued to cheer at their sudden victory, but Perdita had gotten much too weak in order to decipher which voice belonged to who. All she could hear was a faint gasp of worry before her eyes were engulfed by darkness.

A strange dream eluded her conscious like a ghost, sinking into the walls of her skull and sneaking out before she could really think about it. She squirmed in her sleep as the dream suddenly awakened her five senses, creating a fear inside of her as if her very life was about to be choked out of her. A pair of golden eyes loomed above her head, with only the scent of bloodlust and deep breaths to keep her company. She whimpered as she tried to back away from the looming beast before her, but her dream offered no chance of escape.

_"You are weak." His voice whispered. Quiet. Deadly. Like an assassin. _

_"I had my priorities, my lord. Can't you see that I was going to warn you-" She pleaded with fear laced in her eyes. She felt her breath stop and suddenly started to panic; it was as if she was choking on something. _

_"You are weak." He repeated, this time even louder than before. _

_"N-no." She gasped as she gagged on whatever was stuck in her throat, kneeling down on one knee. Her legs trembled as her body shook violently; trying to reject this evil substance that tried to force it's way within her. _

_The silence grew between the two, and she wondered if it would ever end. _

_"Prove it." The Chimera's figure was revealed, with his dashing tail whipping against the ground, sending light vibrations in the air that freed her from his power. She wearily stood up as his figure slunk away into the darkness, her sad eyes gazing at where he once stood. _

She woke up with a start, feeling the seething pain on her back roar from the sudden movement. She nearly cried out from the pain but held it in, making it sound more like a pitiful whimper. The ground was soft, covered in the dead, dry decaying plants that were stolen from the fertile areas within the caves. It was a comfortable nest, reserved for the sick and injured, which she obviously was. She sighed when she realized where she was at, several other wolves gazing at her curiously before returning to what they were doing beforehand. She slowly stood up, testing out her body despite the dizzy feeling that overwhelmed her; apparently the blood loss was worse than she thought. And her back hurt like crazy, but other than that, she was perfectly capable of walking around.

"I know that look." She heard Luvena's voice from behind her and gulped, turning around to face her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh? You know me that well?" She asked, almost teasingly at Luvena's disapproving gaze. Though she was young, she had a wise brain in her head when it came to right and wrong. Being the most recent to join them from the Forest of Beginnings, she had not become the beast that Perdita had slowly transformed into.

"You? Oh please, who would want to waste their time knowing you?" Luvena flicked her tail carelessly to the side, avoiding Perdita's gaze. "I just know _the look. _So stop right now and sit, like a tame pup." She held her head up high, although she knew that she was not in the position to do so.

"Like you? Well, if you insist." Perdita sat right down, holding in whatever smirk that was pleading its way through her lips. Why was she in a smiling mood? Even though she wasn't even close to feeling happy, she couldn't help but inwardly laugh because Luvena was dying to know what had happened to her. The pup was easy to figure out because even though Luvena tried so hard to act like her, in the end her old personality always came back out like an explosion.

"Hey hey hey. No name calling." She pouted, scrunching her face up with a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. Suddenly she leaned in real close, their noses almost touching. Neither were uncomfortable; it felt as if she was about to reveal a big secret that no one else could hear.

"So tell me…no demon? And your back…was it because of stinky pants?" She asked with wide eyes, feeling giddy like an old housewife eagerly listening in to the latest gossip.

"Heh. Real mature nickname, but it suits him." Perdita chuckled, starting to relax despite the awful dream that haunted her.

"That's a yes, then." Luvena smiled brightly, as if she solved a puzzle that stumped everyone else. She trotted closer to the fertile soil near the river, leaping over a tree trunk in order to reach their secret stash of human loot. Among them, she pulled out a funny purple bottle and brought it right up to her, resting it at her feet.

"You need to drink the rest of it; I could only give you a bit in your sleep, 'cause you kept choking." She explained, nodding down towards the strange container. Normally the wolves were distrustful of human items, but they were familiar with the ingredients inside of it, and quickly deemed it safe for consumption. Perdita sighed and willingly drank it until a few stubborn drops remained. Spitting the bottle out of her mouth, it fell to the earth with a clank. Not that either of them cared about littering, mind you. It was their own home, and they could do as they pleased with it. The older wolf sighed in content as she felt the healing energy surge through her body like a storm, fighting off the scar on her back.

"I bet after a good meal, you'll be better in a jiffy." Luvena beamed at Perdita, who she had felt was like an older sister. They shared a good humored smile, one that Perdita reserved for those that were the closest to her. Though quite honestly, Luvena was a smile slut. She'd smile at a complete stranger, even if they glared at her. Thankfully some of her stubborn nature was rubbing off on the pup, but she was still concerned for her well being. After all, she was the only ray of light that ever entered this gloomy cave.

"Just so you know, stinky pants destroyed a lot of those contraptions. You might have to try fishing." Perdita warned, sinking back into her bed as she gazed comfortably at the scenery around her. It was the closest thing to home she thought that she would ever see.

"Ugh, are you serious? The water is so cold…and fish are so gross. I don't know how you can eat them, let alone touch them." Luvena shuddered, her eyes widened in horror as she began to leave; only interrupted by Perdita's mocking laughter.

Deeper within the cave, a new figure emerged with a gleeful expression on his face; it was as if he had returned to a part in a really good book, ready to save the princess from the imposing danger. A long Claymore sword sunk into the earth, sharp side down, as he leaned against it as if it was a cane. He gazed at the field of green peppers with a pleased grin; a small, fluffy creature leaning against him in a weird mix of worry and contentment. The two looked like an odd pair right out of one of those old TV shows, ready for your entertainment. Either way, they could sense that there was some kind of adventure to be held in this cave.

"Your friend is somewhere down here?" The human asked, looking down at the creature that only went up to his knees. A real midget.

"Y-y-yes. Please help her, mister." He whimpered, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. The creature clutched the human's pant legs like a child clinging to their mother, uneager to let go and explore the scary world around them. There was a pause between the two as he walked over to his field, taking out an empty bottle and catching a rune as it dangled from a freshly grown Green Pepper. Covering it quickly with a lid, the rune was kept inside as if it was a fairy, floating lazily about within the bottle. He held it before the monster and grinned.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Note: _

_I chose Latin names, because quite a bit of RF characters have them. Like Melody, Felicity, Julia, Serena, Stella, Aria…yeah, quite a bit. I don't know about Raguna though._

_Perdita: The Lost One_

_Luvena: Little, beloved one._

_I'll try and keep the OCs to a minimum. Just remember: Luvena is a young wolf, quite small with apricot eyes. Perdita is large, beat up, and older. Not old old, but older. Think 35 in human years, while Luvena would be 15._

_McKie is a Celtic name that figuratively means "the son of champions". Kinda fitting for Zavier, considering that his father was an explorer like him. And Lady Ann looks like she can kick some butt too, so that's an awesome combination right there. _


	3. Violence, Violence, and More Violence

Violence, Violence and...More Violence

Swimmin', swaying, jiggle wiggle, curve and bend 'til the river ends. A paw crept closer to the edge of the ice coated river, just thin enough to break through with the faintest touch. Fish scampered underneath the river's glossy surface, sensing the looming shadow above them and the danger that accompanied it. The children's rhyme stuck in her head as she let out a toothy grin, becoming silent like a snake as her body melted down into the snow. There was a particularly big salmon looming at the bottom that was making her belly roar with hunger, and with each pulse of her heart, she felt it grow stronger. She finally slammed her paw down into the ice, breaking it on contact as she scooped the fish up into the air.

The timing was delayed from the ice's interference, and it was able to flop out of her grip with a minor cut to its side. Perdita scowled, sending a jealous glare as all of the remaining fish scattered away at the sudden commotion. There had to be a better way to eat a meal.

_That was a real mood kill…_

She sighed as she stood up, realizing that it would be a good ten to fifteen minutes before the fish forgot all about the incident, and the ice would freeze back over like nothing happened. She wasn't in the groove, in Luvina's own words. If she was able to without fear of having her mind read, she would instantly blame the Chimera for it.

_Of course, if I really wanted to, I could always sneak around the rooms without those machines. There are more rivers down there._

She flicked her tail thoughtfully as her gaze turned towards the steps, wondering whether she should take the chance and get out. It would mean leaving the safety of her territory in her injured condition, and possibly meeting up with another human. Though she doubted meeting up with Stinky Pants any time soon, it was still possible. On the other hand, there was plenty of fish up above, without as much ice on the river, and those machines were destroyed. Temporarily.

Well as long as she had her brain, there wouldn't be too many problems, she decided. Taking a chance, she approached the stairway with soft steps, as if afraid that the wooden structure would collapse under her weight at any moment. The ice made nice glue, but she never could quite trust ice. Too many bad experiences with it.

"Stay firm…" She grumbled; taking baby steps until she reached the top, peering down with a satisfied grin. Her shoulders groaned from the journey, but she was lucky enough to have a river directly next to the staircase for her own convenience. Better yet, as she gazed across the river, she found no signs of a pesky ghost across the river. She chuckled at her good fortune.

"Swimmin', swayin', jiggle wiggle…" She murmured the rhyme to herself, keeping her calm as she snuck up to the side of the flowing waters for her next meal. There were no salmon this far up, but there was a nice girella nibbling on some insects that had found themselves trapped in the water.

_Circle of life, was it not?_

_Indeed._ A deadly voice whispered inside her head.

Perdita found herself unable to move; her breath was lost, and her mind scrambled to find an appropriate reaction to the telepathy.

_Hey, these are my private thoughts! Who gave you the right to interfere with them?_

She thought venomously, preparing to bite at the presence she felt behind her when all of a sudden a sharp blade was drawn to her neck. She gulped as her precious fur was gently moved to the side, the scythe merely toying with her as it brushed against a vital spot.

_Quite sorry, but I'm an anarchist. _He replied coldly, despite the joke he made.

The ghost's eyes gleamed as he raised the blade closer to her neck, eager to kill her in a single strike. Perdita's instincts went wild the moment she felt death clutching its bony claws around her neck, howling in a mad rage at this unfair decision. There was no way that **she**, a fine, able wolf, was to become someone's prey. This was her chance to prove her strength!

Right as the ghost planned to dig his scythe into her neck, she quickly backed right through his transparent cloak. With a deep hiss, she pounced on his vulnerable back with her teeth biting through the back of his hood. The ghost roared in pain, quite surprising for something that was assumed to be dead, and raised his scythe above his head.

_Like a weapon like that can reach me back here, fool. _She thought, wanting him to read her thoughts.

Perdita gave a cruel, empty laugh as she manically gave the ghost the finishing blow, sending his soul to who knows where. Her body wasn't equipped with retoran magic, so whatever she defeated, stayed dead. She preferred it that way too, for it meant that she had something to _eat. _Oh, the irony of it being dead in the first place.

She licked at her jaws as the remains of her meal stuck to the fur surrounding her jaw, giving her the appearance of a true, savage monster. She sighed as she leaned against a snow mound, resting her exhausted body against it as if it was an ice pack. Luvena's potion had done its job, but sadly, it wasn't enough to cure all of the pain. It was as if she was having growing pains all over again.

"Ah, Perdita. I knew I scented blood." A pleasant, smooth voice caught the she-wolf off guard, but only showed it through a flick of her ears. The newcomer sat near the remains of the ghost, his cold black eyes looking down on it in contempt.

"Adder." She acknowledged him, but wasn't in the mood for a conversation with this sly wolf. His personality wasn't the type she could easily bond with, since her sarcastic side always clashed with his scornful side. He was like the name given to him, a poisonous adder snake, quick to catch his enemies off guard by finding their weakness, and using it to harm them in the long run.

_Hmth. No one made it a rule for everyone in the pack to get along._

"If you aren't going to finish this, then I'll gladly take it off your paws." He gave her a sweet, toothy grin, but her eyes narrowed at the smooth talker.

"So you can give it to the pack and claim it as your kill?" She accused, sitting up a little straighter than before. Her muscles ached, so she had to restrict her movements to the point where everything felt unnatural. Controlled.

"Oh, darling, you know me better than that. Why do you always accuse me of such evil things?" He retained his pleasant demeanor towards her, though Perdita simply could not give in to his sweet talking. That would only lead to humiliation.

"If you want it so frickin' bad, go right ahead. I'm not in the mood for this today." She decided to let it go, while remaining cool about it at the same time. She pretended to be more interested in the running river, looking absentmindedly at the fish that swam in it. Unfortunately for her, he knew _her_ better than that.

"Would you look at those wounds? It seems like the pack's renowned "Survivor" is losing her touch. You know, that _boy_ was chased away by yours truly. It's a shame that you weren't awake to see it." Adder slunk towards her, his navy blue pelt covered by the shadows of the snow mounds. His eyes contained a light as fierce as the fiery torches that laced the cave's walls, gracing them with light.

"What about "I'm not in the mood" don't you understand?" Perdita snarled, slowly getting back to her feet. If he was trying to challenge her, she was going to do her best to meet that challenge. He smirked. '_This can't be good._' She hid her doubts with her tough body language, thrashing her tail like an enraged bull. Adder approached her, and she held her breath.

//

"This is so strange. Carmite Cave wasn't nearly as empty as this." The scrawny swordsman had his sword kept in his sheath as he peered anxiously around every corner, expecting some kind of monster ambush. He suspected that seeing Zavier leaving the cave with all of those injuries had something to do with it, but all of the monsters? Was he even capable of doing that much fighting?

"Yes…it's k-kinda lonely when it's just us." The wooly replied, feeling ever more anxious for a certain someone's safety. His nose was raised anxiously into the air, trying to sort out the nearest wolf scent, but each room was bathed in the fearful scent of fleeing monsters. His nose couldn't pick out her scent in a room like this.

"Raguna, I last saw her around here…I do hope that she's alright." The small creature began, his hesitant voice trailing off as he hopped closer to the center of the room. _'Yes, I can smell her scent. She bled a lot…I really hope that she's alright.' _He thought, turning to face Raguna with a confirming nod. He now had an idea of where to go.

"I've never been this far in Toros Cave before…how much father is she…uh, fluffy human sheep thing?" Raguna asked while they traveled further, keeping his eyes peeled for any monster that Zavier might have missed. Though he had successfully fought against the Greater Daemon, he still had trouble against the devils that lurked within the shadows.

"I'm a Wooly, and…I have a name, mister." The wooly bowed his head humbly as Raguna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm always called Furball, so…call me that. I'm used to it." He turned around as a funny scent caught his attention. The scent of burnt ashes remained in the ground, and as he stared at the empty campfire, he recalled the friendly mages that lived there. They were always so thoughtful and wise, and never had any issues with woolies like him. They even gave him his name. So kind…

Raguna snorted in mockery, interrupting his thoughts. "What kind of a name is that? It sounds more like an insult to me." He laughed, his voice carried throughout the room. It wasn't a deep voice, nor was it very masculine. He actually sounded like a boy, innocent and mischievous.

"I-I-I don't think so…you really think it's that bad?" Furball looked up at the swordsman with sad, pitiful eyes. Even he was starting to doubt the mage's kindness.

"Well, it's your name. You tell me." Raguna grinned at the wooly, a teasing sparkle in his eyes. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I was given my name by a complete stranger. I think she made it up at the top of her head…" He explained, trying to give Furball back some of his self confidence.

"Really, now? Raguna…" The wooly tilted his head to the side, testing the name out like it was foreign food. "I don't see how anyone could make that up at the top of their head."

"Yeah, me neither. But somehow she did it." He scoffed, continuing onward with Furball as his guide.

A cold drop of water splashed Furball's sensitive nose, jolting him upright in surprise as some of it was breathed in. It slid down his throat with an unpleasant sensation that tickled his gag reflex, instantly sending him into a coughing fit.

"Oy! Furball, what's the hold up?" Raguna's eyes narrowed as the coughs grew louder, though Furball managed to choke out a couple of words, he couldn't help but show some concern for the wooly. Even if Furball wasn't his monster, he still felt responsible for him.

"I-I'm fine." He stood back up uneasily, feeling a strange urge to vomit as more of the cold, slimy drops fell on his fur. It was almost as if it was drizzling. But if he hadn't tasted it for himself, he would've sworn that it was water. He looked up at the source of the problem and gulped.

"Um. Yeah. Raguna? I think your companion missed one." Furball shuddered in disgust as he pointed up at the ceiling, pointing out the vile sludge monster that rested around the icicles. It was as if it was a spider monkey clinging onto the sharp, bitter edges with its gooey limbs while other parts of its body dripped mucus onto the ground.

"What is that thing?" Raguna wrinkled his nose up in disgust, taking out his sword with a growl towards the possible enemy. The slime monster dropped to the floor, nearly engulfing Furball in his body with its sudden landing. The wooly shrieked and hid behind Raguna for protection, peering out from behind his legs occasionally to satisfy his curiosity.

"It's slime! Be careful, I don't think swords work against it!" Furball advised, but Raguna was already chasing after it with his heavy claymore sword, swinging it horizontally and cutting the thing in half. However, moments after doing that, the two halves clung together as if it was getting stitched up, and looked good as new.

"Swords don't work on it." Raguna hissed, pondering his other options as the slime lashed out at him with its flexible body. He grunted as the poisonous mucus swiped at his neck, only doing enough damage to leave a painful sting. Furball sighed.

"Maybe if you had something else to attack it with…?" Furball suggested, watching Raguna make rather clumsy dodges and blocks with his huge sword. He didn't seem very experienced at all when it came to fighting, but by some miracle, he always managed to slip away from the monster's attacks.

"Hey Furball, I got an idea. Think you can restrain this thing for a sec?" Raguna asked; stuck holding his claymore sword sideways in order to protect his body from the massive ball of goop. Furball's eyes went wide, as if he was just told he was pregnant, and nearly went to his knees at the request.

"Y-y-y…want…what?!" He squeaked, gaping at the task at hand.

"It'll be fine, I promise." The swordsman grunted, struggling to push the monster back into the wall. He could feel his rune energy slowly sink out of his body, and swore out loud

"R-right. You keep that promise then." Furball muttered darkly, mostly out of fear. Standing upright, the wooly boldly charged forward at the slime monster from under Raguna's legs, forcing a gap between his sword and the monster. Taking the opportunity to switch weapons, Raguna charged forward and did something that Furball could hardly see from the corner of his eyes. Was he…rubbing the monster?

"There there…" Raguna spoke soothingly to the slime monster, and it instantly settled in his grip. Even Furball, who was covered in nasty mucus, was suddenly mesmerized by the Earthmate's voice. With a snap of his fingers, the monster turned into a blue orb of light, rising steadily and straight through the ceiling. Raguna smirked as he clutched the funny looking glove, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

//

Before Adder could continue pestering the moody female, his ears perked up at the sound of a sudden commotion in a nearby room. His teeth instantly were barred as the fur on his back and neck bristled, but not out of hostility. Oh no, this was out of mere excitement. Perdita scowled, realizing that he was toying with her, as always. If he wasn't acting like this earlier with her, then he obviously wasn't taking her seriously.

"I believe we have company." He chuckled, in Perdita's opinion, quite madly as he turned around, glaring at the source of the noises. It was out of his line of vision, but his ears and nose could pick up on what he was going to encounter.

Not willing to back down to a challenge, Perdita took a confident step forward towards Adder so that they were side by side. Her shaggy, bulky frame much taller than his sleek, slim one. He was not one to be underestimated however, for what she had in strength, he had in cunning.

"I say we go greet them." She muttered, almost evilly, as the two exchanged knowing glances. Let the battle begin.


End file.
